


my body as denouement

by inmyfashion



Series: action of fiction [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fellatio, Mike's Got a Body and It's Ginny's Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: Ginny gets her hands all over Mike.





	my body as denouement

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this before? I'm not sure, but I found some unfinished/unposted things and I enjoyed this. I hope you do as well. x

Ginny's comfortable in her body. 

 

(As comfortable as someone who really didn't get much guidance or practical knowledge of said body until much later than her peers, but still.)

 

She's comfortable. But, even though she has few qualms about the way she looks, and doesn't mind being naked with Mike (how could she mind that, it's often the highlight of her day), she'll never be Mike Lawson level comfortable with nudity. 

 

Mike's an enigma, one Ginny finds frustrating and fun and obnoxious and kind. Mike's surly and set in his ways, but sometimes he'll do something so romantic and sweet that Ginny will have to rearrange all her previous thoughts about him. 

 

But one thing she's come to notice about Mike, is that he's so comfortable in his skin and loves being naked. 

 

At the start of their relationship, there wasn't a whole lot of exploration. Just unbridled need. They waited three years and Mike retiring to give into the undeniable pull between them, and when they finally did, it wasn't romance and flowers. It was the knife's edge of passion, quick and dirty, rushed removal of clothing, or just panties pushed to the side, and pants pooled around ankles. They leave friends and colleagues high and dry when they're supposed to meet, to fuck all over Mike's house instead in those early days. They barely sate their need for one another at the beginning of their physical relationship. 

 

But as things start to settle, Ginny begins to feel remiss about how little time she's spent appreciating her boyfriend's body. 

 

He's standing at the foot of the bed, shifting his body from side to side, FS1 on the flat screen in front of him. Ginny watches the play of muscle in his back from her spot against the pillows, her body still flush and languid from waking up to his head between her thighs. He's giving her the best show, and maybe he knows it, but maybe he doesn't. 

 

He makes comments on her ass all the time, shows his absolute appreciation for her posterior, but Mike's ass is just as incredible in her estimation. 

 

Thick and perfectly formed, high and tight, and ideal for quarter bouncing, flanked by big, incredibly muscled thighs; it's really an exemplary tush. He widens his stance and folds his arms over his chest as he mutters something at the talking heads on the screen. 

 

It's not even baseball season, and Mike still finds something to grumble at them about. 

 

Ginny crawls to the edge of the bed and pauses on her knees at the end. She runs a finger down the middle of his back. He shudders and throws a smirk over his shoulder at her. 

 

"Again, rookie?" he teases as his eyes focus on her naked breasts. "I'm not a machine, you know."

 

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "No, just keep paying attention to your show."

 

His eyebrows jump and she points back to the TV. "Seriously. Don't ruin my fun here. I'm trying to take in the Mike Lawson experience."

 

He snorts and shakes his head, but turns his attention back to the TV. The lines of his body shift and grow taut. His thighs tighten and his ass—that perfect ass—draws up just a little. 

 

Ginny stands from the bed and presses her lips between his shoulder blades as her hands move slowly down his back, starting at his traps. She traces the lines of his delts, and lat muscles, and feels him flex against the tips of her fingers. He really is achingly beautiful, and Ginny should tell him that one day when he'll actually appreciate it. 

 

She runs her lips to one shoulder blade, teasing lightly with her teeth as her fingers settle into the dip of his lower back. 

 

Mike drops his arms. The uptick up his breath has his back pressed more firmly against her lips. 

 

"Gin..."

 

"Shh," she says with a pinch to his side, "focus on your program old man."

 

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

 

She laughs and the sound pushes air against his back and makes him shiver. She loves drawing that sensation from him.  

 

Her fingers trail down the slope of his ass, more intent now to draw out their mutual pleasure. She sends her fingers out to tease along the curve, the space between his thigh and his rear is a personal favorite of hers. 

 

Mike groans and Ginny places another kiss on his back before she moves slowly around to come stand before him, her fingers lingering on her journey. 

 

He's half hard, the head of his cock pulsing as he rapidly grows, but she ignores that for now. She laces their fingers together and brings them to her lips. She brushes her lips over his knuckles, nips the tips of his fingers, and presses hot, open-mouthed kisses against the palms of his still rough hands. 

 

She lets go of his hands and he makes a move to reach for her but she steps back and shakes her head. "You're going to let me have my fun, old man." 

 

He grunts and rolls his eyes, but he stops reaching for her. She doesn't miss the way his eyes move down her naked body, how they linger on her breasts, taking note of the little red patches of skin here and there. 

 

Ginny doesn't let herself get sidetracked by that look and instead sends her hands on a journey to his thick thighs. He's sparsely hairy, and she loves the way his thighs feel against her when she's riding him, or when he presses one leg between them when he kisses her dirty, or just how they feel when they brush along the backs of her thighs when he pulls her close late at night. 

 

He's warm and a flush begins to creep around his neck and chest as her fingers continue their journey. She nestles her thumbs into the groove of his hips, a space she wants to trace with her tongue later. For now, she leans into him and ghosts her lips over his collarbone. She sends her tongue out to taste him; there's a residual tang of salt and sweat that still clings to him and it's so good on the tip of her tongue. 

 

She sees him clench his fists out of her peripheral, but doesn't change the pace or pressure of her lips. She adds in her teeth, scraping and nipping and biting, before shooting her tongue out to soothe the spots she's turned red. 

 

Mike's moans and catches of breath fuel Ginny's exploration and keeps her fingers moving with feather light touches over his lower stomach. Her palm teases the head of his cock, and a trail of pre come sticks to her palm. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Mike bites out as she palms his cock, her fingers closing around his length in a grip she's learned he likes. 

 

Ginny's pulse quickens, and her nipples grow tight at the feel of him in her hand. He's big, and hard, and Ginny's pussy clenches down on nothing at the thought of him filling her. The weight and width of him in her hand never fails to excite her. 

 

She squeezes and pulls his cock in alternating turns, taking in the way his stomach muscles tighten, how his thighs jump, the way he spreads his toes out against the floor. 

 

She keeps her rhythm steady, even as shifts back and forth, rubbing her thighs together. The tops of her inner thighs are wet, but she's not embarrassed by that. She knows he likes to see. 

 

Ginny licks across his nipple, then the other before she moves her gaze up to his face. She nearly startles at the intense nature of his gaze. His pupils are blown, his hazel eyes have gone dark, his mouth hangs open as harsh breath hisses through his teeth. 

 

His hands are still balled up at his side, he's really letting her have her moment, but his body tells her he's at the edge of his fraying restraint. 

 

Ginny drags her lips down his torso, across his abs, to the notch of his hips and gives a long lick that makes Mike bite out a curse. 

 

She repeats the action on the other side of his body before moving her lips to the head of his cock. 

 

Her grip tightens just enough to help her trace the weeping head across her lips. Her tongue sneaks out to lick at the sticky residue before going back again, tracing his head with her full, puffy lips. She pulls the head of his cock into her mouth between passes over her lip, sucking just enough to make his thighs quake. 

 

"Gin—fuck— _Gin_!" Mike's hands land on her shoulders when she flicks her tongue just below the head. She circles her thumb and forefinger just below there and squeezes in time with each movement of her tongue. 

 

She anchors her free hand on Mike's thigh, her nails scratch and clutch at the jumping muscles. 

 

She pulls off his dick with an obscene pop, her lips slick and even more lush than usual. She straightens up and smirks at Mike.

 

"You okay, ol—" 

 

Ginny shrieks and laughs as Mike hauls her off her feet, his hands cupped below her ass. 

 

"Mike, your back! Don't—"

 

"Don't fucking care," he bites out as he sits on the edge of the bed, settling her into his lap. 

 

He pulls her into him, and Ginny knows she's done exploring for the time being. His lips take hers, wet and insistent. He bites her lower lip and licks away the sting. His hands are heavy and tight on her ass and he rocks his hips up and up, his dick notched insistently between her legs. 

 

She rocks in tandem with him. She's slick and aching and he's so hot and hard against her cunt she could almost come from that movement alone. 

 

Mike lifts her up to her knees, and she knows what he wants. She reaches for the base of his cock and places him against her opening. She slowly slides down his dick; she's slick and hot, but he's big enough that she still has to take a moment. 

 

His forehead falls against hers when she's fully situated on his cock. "Goddamn, Ginny, you may kill me."

 

She smiles and kisses his and she rolls her hips, slow and steady. He's content to let her lead for the moment, his hands run up her back and bring her chest flush with his. 

 

They groan together as she clenches around him, and Mike's hips start to push back just a little. It's the kind of slow ride Ginny feels to the tip of her toes. Every exquisite inch of his dick feels incredible as he drives up into her. 

 

Ginny mewls and pushes on his shoulders as she breaks their kiss. He smirks and reclines back in the bed, the movement sending him deeper into her body. 

 

Ginny gasps and arches her back. Her hands grab onto his thighs behind her, and her hips pick up speed. 

 

Mike moves one hand to grip her thigh before he brings the other up to tease between her. He presses two rough fingers against her swollen clit, pushing the hood back in a way that has her biting out his name in a mixture of a sigh and a wail. 

 

Ginny loses her rhythm, grinding down fast against his fingers and his cock.

 

"Come on, Gin," Mike whispers and Ginny pitches forward, her fingers clawing at his chest as she comes.

 

Mike captures hers lips again and moves his hands back to her ass, keeping her rhythm going for a few more strokes until he comes, too. 

 

She collapses against his chest, her ear pressed to over his heart. He wraps his arm around her back and drops a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

"I wasn't done before, you know?" Ginny mutters against his chest. "You're always so impatient."

 

"Yeah, yeah, next time," Mike laughs."

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> title from the poem "Scar" by Emilia Phillips


End file.
